1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a channel scanning method, and more particularly, to a channel scanning method for a Digital Video Broadcasting—Satellite First Generation/Second Generation (DVB-S/S2) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Digital Video Broadcasting—Satellite First Generation/Second Generation (DVB-S/S2) system, a center frequency and a symbol rate of a channel are unknown to a receiver. The symbol rate is a bandwidth of a channel. Due to differences in channel arrangements, channel scanning needs to be performed on radio frequency (RF) signals before viewing program contents carried by the RF signals.
In other words, in a DVB-S/S2 system, after scanning and demodulating a channel of the RF signals, the receiver learns channel parameters of the channel, including the center frequency and the symbol rate. The program contents can only be viewed after the scanning is complete and all channel parameters are confirmed. In the technical field, a blind scan approach is usually adopted to confirm the channel parameters. However, such approach suffers from an excessive scanning time in a way that program contents cannot be readily viewed. Therefore, there is a need for solution for effectively scanning all channel parameters in the RF signals in a DVB-S/S2 system.